1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for inserting and removing an orthopedic prosthesis during surgical operations. More particularly, it pertains to a device particularly adapted for attachment to a variety of different prostheses by direct attachment to a smooth sided stem thereof, permitting insertion and removal of the prosthesis without causing damage thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The human body contains a number of joints between bones comprising the skeletal structure. These joints are often subject to continuous wear occasioned by the respective movement of the bones of the joint corresponding to flexure and relaxation of the associated muscles. Some joints, such as the hip, are subject to continuous and cyclical wear, with millions of cycles per year and occasional extreme shocks due to jumping, running, accidents or the like. Over time, the cartilage in the ball and socket joint of the hip may deteriorate to the point where an individual finds even normal walking extremely painful. When this occurs, a common surgical practice is the replacement of the hip joint by an artificial ball and socket joint. Of necessity, this includes the removal of a portion of the femur bone and insertion of a prosthesis therein.
Current surgical practices for inserting a prosthesis call for first creating a cavity for receipt of the prosthesis shank within the femur and then reaming out the cavity with a tool known as a broach to accommodate the specific prosthesis to be inserted. Because the broach and the prosthesis are specifically matched, the fit of the prosthesis in the femur bone is extremely tight. To accomplish a secure and tight fit, it is necessary to employ a tool to ensure that the prosthesis is tightly seated.
By the same token, it may be appreciated that after surgery, the bone and blood vessels surround the shank of the prosthesis and further tighten the fit between the prosthesis and the bone. This most desirable result ensures that the hip joint will function normally. However, on occasion the bone suffers further disease, injury or the like which may necessitate the removal of the prosthesis. In such circumstances, the secure fit of the prosthesis to the femur makes its removal extremely difficult.
This problem is compounded by two factors. First, each prosthesis manufacturer constructs its prostheses somewhat differently. While all tend to employ some type of smooth sided stem for receiving a spherically shaped ball thereon, each prosthesis may employ different tapers or other structure which makes it difficult to grasp the stem and remove the prosthesis without damage thereto.
It is to be further understood that each prosthesis is specially constructed and relatively expensive. Thus, it is especially desirous to avoid damage to the prosthesis, which may cost several thousand dollars each. Moreover, the force required to remove the prosthesis is substantial, in that the effect of the bone growth around the prosthesis tends to prevent its easy removal.
For these reasons, it has heretofore been difficult to easily and efficiently both insert and remove a variety of different prostheses with a single tool. Moreover, because of the various types of prosthesis on the market by different manufacturers, no single tool has been effective at removing a variety of different prostheses from different sources. Finally, a smooth sided stem being the only common portion of these different prostheses which projects above the femur, no single tool has been capable of grabbing different prostheses by the stem without damaging them.